The Future Generation
by LinnetteLightwood
Summary: Twenty years after the Dark War... all of the TMI gangs kids. William Carstairs is in Shangia and he rescuses a shadowhunter with a complicated past. Will history repeat itself? Can he save her? Can she be saved at all? –Completed but sequal on the way–
1. Chapter 1 The Scream

The Second Generation

Hey readers! This is my first story, ever. But now, a little back round information. This story is based on the second generation of the TMI gang. AKA Jem and Tessa's kid(s), Jace and Clary's, and then Alec and Magnus's.

So this are the children I thought of…

**Jem and Tess**** – ****20 year old daughter Adele Elizabeth on her way to being consul and a 17 year old son named William Jonah (****_Parabatai _****with Zach****_)_**

**Jace and Clary**** – ****17 year old Zachary James. (he was named after Jem for saving Jace) and a 10 year old Charlotte May (staying with Luke and Jocelyn currently so not part of plot)**

**Alec and Magnus**** – They used a mundane surrogate with the sight. With Alec as the biological father, Magnus added his touch buy putting a spell on the mother to protect her and their unborn children. So when the twins (yes twins) were born, Camilla Grace had Magnus's cat eyes but with Alec's blue coloring, and Max Gabriel has normal eyes with Magnus's coloring and cat ears. Both are 18 years old and are very close****_._**

**Helen and Aline ****– ****They adopted a girl after her parents were killed who goes by the name Jane Penhallow age 17 ****(took Aline's name because she was the only Penhallow left) then living in Shanghai someone dropped off Linette Catwrigt****(father ascended and took the name Catwright) who is 16 and Jane's ****_Parabatai_**

**YAY! Now we can start**

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments! sad face :(**

_Shanghai, twenty years after the Dark War_

"William come on, I would like to get to the institute before nightfall, we can look at the city later." Wills father spoke with his English-American accent.

"_Shì de, shì de, shì de, wǒ láile _(yes, yes, yes, I'm coming)". Jem just shook his head and looked at his wife, his beautiful, wife. She looks like the same girl he fell in love with nearly 150 years ago. They were in Shanghai to check on the institute for Helen and Aline. After getting married, they adopted a baby whose parents were killed in the Dark War; they named her Jane Penhallow seeing there were so many Blackthorns. The two years later took in two year old Linette Catwright after her parents were killed by a demon in Beijing.

The two girls were inseparable; as soon as they turned 12 they became _Parabatai. _He remembers dragging Will and Zach to the ceremony as Helen brought the girls to theirs a year earlier. Poor Helen and Aline… loosing both children only two weeks ago. They left Shanghai as soon as they could to mourn with Aline's mother. The Highsmith family took over the institute after they left for Idris. Jem, Tessa, and Will all stood on the steps of the institute waiting to be welcomed in.

"Are you ready love? To be back yet?" Tessa asked with curiosity as well as concern for her husband. "Yes, I believe I am, I would like to see how things changed since I was a child." And with that, they entered the institute.

Will stood there in awe. It was like nothing he had ever seen before, he had been to the London institute when he was ten and stayed at the New York one with his _Parabatai _Zach and his parents Jace and Clary, but this, this was magnificent. All the different styles of architecture, there was Chinese influence everywhere he looked. Jade statues of angles, silk screens, old traditional weapons that look older than his father.

" The Institute is lovely," he heard his mom say, "so different then anyone that I have ever been in. What about you James? What do you think?" He looked over at is father who looked as if he might faint.

"It, it feels like home." Will couldn't help but feel bad for his dad, for he knew off his haunting pass. The murder of his parents, the torture, the Brotherhood.

Things went smoothly after they arrived, they unpacked, had dinner, then all went to bed. Well, almost all, Will being his naturally curious self went snooping around. After walking for about an hour he grew tired and was heading back to his room to sleep. That when he heard it. That's when he heard the scream that would change his life forever. **  
**

* * *

Will ran down the hall in a full sprint. He heard it again, the blood curdling scream of a girl screaming as if her life depended on it. By the time he reached the door the screaming had stopped and when he opened it he couldn't believe what he saw. T

he girl that was screaming was chained to the ceiling with _adamas, _just hanging there unmoving. She passed out Will noticed but the question is why was she hanging from the ceiling and why was she screaming only seconds before?

When he brightened his witchlight he had to fight back the bile in his throat. The girl's back and the rest of her body was in ribbons and it appeared seared.

Correction, it was seared, as soon as he saw the seraph blades at her feet Will realized what had happened she was tortured, and looking at the extent of her injuries its been happening for a while, weeks maybe. Will also noticed runes especially the silver ones on her neck and chest.

Poor girl, he thought, then she shifted and groaned. He quickly picked up the blade, cut her down and carried her out of the room. Will doesn't really remember what happened next except walking into his parents room, then stepping through a portal back to New York, with the bleeding girl still in his arms.

**Thanks for reading my first ever fanfic! It's a little slow at first but next chapter or the one after will definitely speed up. This one was just background information****Please review I am open for criticism!****Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 Linette Catwright

"She's waking up, church go get my parents. Ow! You bloody cat!" ,was the first thing she heard as she as she woke.

Something was off though; first of all she was comfortable she hadn't been comfortable in weeks. Second of all she was in a bed and not chained to the ceiling, which was all the reasoning it took for her to sit up and try to figure out where she was. A strong pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and tried to lay her back down, she screamed, well tried to scream her voice was still raw from the last "session" she had which had been particularly brutal.

"Hey, hey calm down your safe now." His voice was gentle, but she was still in survival mode.

"Get away from me!" she croaked, "please stop, I can't take it any more. No more, please!" she begged with every thing she had. "Shhh, you need to calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. Okay?"

All she could do was manage a nod. Even though her head was pounding she managed to crack her eyes a little, she was taken aback by what she saw. The young man was gorgeous, he had dark black hair that curled at the end, and his eyes they were grey, no wait, they were silver like a coin.

His eyes turned up a bit at the corner meaning he was some sort of Asian, guessing she asked in Mandarin, "_Wǒ zài nǎlǐ? Nǐ shì shuí? _(Where am I? Who are you?)"

"_Wǒ de míngzì shì Will Carstairs, nǐ shì ānquán de, zài niǔyuē lǐgōng xuéyuàn _(My name is Will Carstairs, and you are safe, in New York)" he, Will, said with a small smile, "What's your name?" she was right he was Chinese.

"Linette, Linette Catwright." his silver eyes widened, just as he open his mouth to speak two people walked in.

A women who looks the same age as Will, his sister maybe, and a man with they same eye shape as Will, defiantly his father. Then the man spoke, "Hello, my name is Jem Carstairs and this is my wife Tessa. We—"

He stopped at the look of confusion on the girl's face. "Tessa is a warlock," he clarified.

Linette gave a light nod and he continued, "We were visiting Shanghai for our friends who recently lost both their children to a demon att—"

"My parents! Oh, they're probably worried sick! Could you send them a fire massage so they know I'm okay? Their names are Helen and Aline Penhallow, just tell them where I am and that I'm okay. Please."

She stopped talking to realize that the room was eerily quiet. Jem was the first one to speak. "You're alive? How? They found your bodies outside the Institute."

"Our bodies? Who—?" Linette's widened and filled with tears as she put her hand up to where her _Parabatai_ rune once was.

"No, no,_ NO_! She can't be dead! I was supposed to protect her. This is all my fault! NO!" she cried out, putting her head in her hands and rocking back and forth.

"They think I'm dead too?" she asked to no one in particular. "Yes, they do. They left for Idris to stay with Jia to mourn until they were reassigned to another institute. We went to Shanghai to grab some stuff they left there and to check on it. Will found you and we portaled here as soon as we could. Linette, how long were you there?"

"I–I don't know, a month maybe? It was hard to keep track of the days because I didn't know how long I was out for."

She continued on into greater depth do to the confused looks Will's parents were giving her."I would black out from either pain, blood loss, or hallucinations, depending on what that days 'session' was."

The woman, Tessa, put her hand up to her mouth horrified by what she just heard. "I think we should let Linette get some rest. Would you like me to show you to your room?" Will asked finally breaking the silence. She gave a nodded her head and followed Will out of the infirmary.

"So, do you live here?" She asked trying to get to know her savior better.

"Uh, no but I spend a lot of time here, my _Parabatai _Zach, his parents run the institute. I'll introduce you and show you around tomorrow okay? Here we are, your room Miss Catwright."

Will said with a wink, she smiled back and curtsied, "Why thank you, Mr. Carstairs. I'll see you in the morning then?" Will nodded and started to walk towards his room down the hall.

"Will," he turned, "Thank you. For um, saving me. I am very grateful." He smiled lightly

"Good night Linette, I'll be right down the hall if you need me."

Linette smiled, nodded, and went into her room. She laid down and peacefully went to sleep. Or so she thought.

* * *

Will was awoken by screaming. Instinct took over as he grabbed his blade and bolted down the hall. He arrived at Linette's room, charged in, only to find her still asleep. Something was wrong though; she was screaming and writhing in the heap of blankets and pillows on the bed.

"Hey Linette, shh, calm down, it's just a bad dream, you're safe, you're safe." Linette instantly shot up, and then broke down into tears. Between sobs she spoke,

"It was so real, it was like I was still there, I was so scared." Will, trying to be comforting, put his arms around tying to get her to stop shaking.

"Shh, it's okay, it was just a dream, Lin, you're safe now."

To Will's surprise, she sniffed then gave a shaky smile. "No one has ever called me Lin before."

"Oh, sorry Linette, I–", he tried to interject feeling embarrassed for some odd reason, his face heating up.

"It's okay, I like the way it sounds when you say it." She said with a smile, then blushing and shifting after realizing that he was still holding her. He let go quickly and started out of the room.

"Will," he heard "Um– could you stay? I don't think I can be alone, uh, I know we don't know each other well, but, um" she let the question hang, her face blushing again. To Will's surprise he found himself walking towards her bed, laid next to her, and went to sleep. It was the best sleep either of them had gotten in a long time.

**Yay! I love happy endings! Stay tuned because tomorrow we find out what choices Linette make based on revenge and vengeance. Plus more Willette!**


	3. Chapter 3 Chinatown

Linette woke up due to the sunlight in the room. She sat up and stretched when her hand brushed a piece of paper, she picked it up and read,

'Linette– Meet me and Zach in the training room, then we will head down to breakfast.

–Will

P.S. Get your introductions ready there's a lot of us'

She couldn't help but smile at the last part. She turned it over and found a hand drawn map to the training room, she also found a change of clothes on the chair in her room. She quickly changed then followed the map to the training room.

As soon as she opened the door she instantly blushed, Will was sparring with, whom she assumed was, Zach, but Will was shirtless. She could see every muscle on his stomach and arms and the runes and scars, she quickly thought of her own scars then felt her face grow hot.

Will must have noticed her starring because his ears turned red as he sauntered over to her.

"Hey Lin, I see you got my note, we were just finishing up. This is Zach Herondale. Zach this is Linette Catwright."

"Nice to meet you." They mumbled at the same time.

"Okay, let's go get some breakfast" As they walked into the dining room, Will couldn't help but feel nervous for Linette. Being taken to some strange institute, being bombarded with questions she shouldn't have to answer. His mom and dad told the residents of the institute what had happened and not to say anything that would be inappropriate.

Everyone understood but he was still worried that Camilla would say something. That girl dos not have a filter he thought to himself. To his surprise everyone was very kind and patient with Lin.

They all introduced themselves starting with Zach's parents, Jace and Clary. Then Camilla and Max told their names and mentioned that there fathers were in Idris on Consul business.

Will quietly explained to her that their dad, Alec, was Consul and married to the warlock Magnus Bane.

"Now that every one is introduced lets eat" he said eagerly, hoping no one would start asking questions.

"So Linette," oh no he thought as Jace started to ask a question, "where are you from?" he let out a sigh of relief, that question wasn't too personal.

"Shanghai, but I was born in Beijing."

"_Suǒyǐ, nǐ huì shuō pǔtōnghuà ma? _(So do you speak Mandarin?)" his father asked curiously.

"_Shì de, wǒ yīzhí zài shuō, yīnwèi wǒ shì wǔ suì _(Yes, I have been speaking since I was five)" she replied confidently.

Will couldn't help but smile; he has never seen this side of her, happy and unafraid.

He looked over at his father who raised an eyebrow, he felt his face warm up. Luckily the next question came, from Jace again, "Weapon of choice?" he rolled his eyes, classic Jace.

"Katana mostly but I'm pretty handy with throwing knives. For my 12th birthday my mothers got me my katana, its pure obsidian with a gold plated handle, I wish I had it with me." She looked down unconsciously touching her _Parabatai _rune.

"What happened?" Clary asked, Will saw Linette finch, she looked at him for help with pleading eyes.

"Well I think that's enough for today" he interjected quickly, "plus I thought I would show Linette around the city."

She mouthed a quick thanks to him, and in return he game a smile and nod, and with that they left to get ready to leave.

* * *

"Sorry about that, I expected more from Clary." Will said shaking his head as they left the institute.

"It's okay will, they're just curious. Not everyone as been so up close and personal with what happened as you have. I wanted to thank you again, for, um, staying last night. I thought that I could handle it, be alone I mean, without Jane." Tears started to fill her eyes, be strong she thought, for her.

"It's okay Lin, your safe now and you have us, you have me." She felt her face heat up as she looked at him and smiled, she noticed his ears again turning red, he quickly changed the subject.

"So," he started, " where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, you're the all mighty tour guide. We could get breakfast considering the fact that neither of us ate, and you trained half the morning. It's nearly lunchtime though, I hate oversleeping, and I am ranting so I'll let you talk now." Linette said with a blush.

"Well, since it's almost lunch, with a 30 minute subway ride" he said thinking and calculating aloud, "we should be there by noon. Are you okay with that?"

She nodded her head just about to ask where, exactly, they were going but he put a finger up, "I'm not going to tell you, it's a surprise."

Will said with an evil grin. Then they were off. After being on the subway for about ten minutes, Will spoke, "I think we should use these twenty minutes to get to know each other better. If you want I can go first so you don't feel like this is an interrogation…"

(_Italics= Linette_ Regular=Will)

"_Okay, do you have any siblings?"_

"Yes, an older one, Elizabeth, she is in Idris scoping out the Consul position. She wants to be the youngest Consul known, I admire my sister for her commitment, but she isn't home enough and I miss her. Next question?"

"_What's you're whole name and why?"_

"William Jonah, Jonah was my grandfather who died when my dad was little. And William was my dad _Parabatai's _name, just like Will Herondale named his son James."

"_Wow, what do you do besides shadow hunting? Like for fun?" _

"Let's see, I read, draw a little but I'm nothing like Clary, but my favorite thing to do is play piano. I have played since I was five, and my dad plays violin so we play together sometimes."

_"I play cello." _She blurts out instantly embarrassed.

With that the train came to a stop as they filed out and walked up the steps, she hears Will say, "Linette, welcome to Chinatown."

**Yeah added more to chapter 3! Chapter 4 will be later tonight when I finish homework. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Queen

The look on Linette's face was priceless when she saw Chinatown. She glanced towards him and he quickly looked away, he didn't want her to think him rude.

"Will, this is, this is wow, thanks. It feels like home."

He could tell she was being genuine when she said it. When she's with others she's closed off and scared. When she is with him, she's herself; she's broken, but happy; scarred, but beautiful.

She is perfect he thought. "So where do you usually eat here?" she asked excitedly, "Please tell me the food is authentic, there is nothing worse than English Chinese food."

Will smiled at her eagerness,

"Come this way, there's a shop run by some werewolves, best fried rice in New York. Come on I'll show you." Will wanted, to talk to her more, get to know more about the girl he rescued.

As they walked in the whole restaurant went quiet. "No shadow hunters allowed." Said the Asian werewolf gruffly.

Will quickly retorted, "That's funny, I saw a 'No Fae' sign at the door but not one for the Nephilim."

He got an angry look so he put his hands up in mock defeat, "Listen all I wanted to do was show this girl that America had good Chinese food."

He turned to a concerned Linette and spoke, "_Yíhàn de ài, zhèxiē rén bù huì ràng wǒmen zài zhèlǐ chī _(Sorry love, these people won't let us eat here.)"

As she caught on she groaned, "_Dàn wǒ shì cóng shànghǎi yīlù, wǒ yīzhí zài xúnzhǎo pànzhe zhè jǐ gè xīngqí! _(But I came all the way from Shanghai, and I have been looking forward to this for weeks!)" She exclaimed sadly.

"Fine, fine, fine I guess you can eat here, but no disturbing my guests, or you'll be thrown out first."

* * *

Will was perfect, Linette thought to herself. Smart, witty, strong, she was perfect. As they got sat down in the back corner of the shop, away from anyone else in the restaurant, they ordered some rice and started talking.

"That was brilliant William! Just brilliant, quite the little _Piànzi _(trickster) you turned out to be." She was genuinely impressed that they pulled that off, she was so sure in the end that either the wolf or Will was going to end up with a black eye. To her surprise Will blushed at the statement made and said sheepishly,

"You were quite the actress yourself Miss Catwright." She felt her face get warm again, but luckily the food came.

She took a bite and her mouth exploded with flavor, something was off though it tasted sweet, like burnt sugar; suddenly Will starts to cough.

It was a small cough at first as if something tickled his throat, but now he was hunched over, unable to catch his breath. He put his sleeve to his mouth and paled, it came back wet with blood.

She reached for his phone first took a picture of the restaurant sent to Zach and added 'werewolf attack Will's hurt' then hit send.

Next she bent down next to Will, who had fallen out of his chair and continued to cough up blood,

"Shh, Will, try to breath help is coming, shh." She spoke trying to be as soothing as he was to her.

Then the portal opened, and the residents of the New York Institute cam flying out. Zach immediately went to Will's side, picked him up and walked back through the portal. Jace threw her a knife and she was off to find the werewolf that did this, it didn't take long all she had to do was go to the front to grab the 'host'.

She threw him up against the wall and put the silver blade threw his hand, he screamed.

"WHAT DID YOU POISON HIM WITH!" he laughed

"You stupid bitch, you stupid nephilim! She will rise again and she'll come after you."

Linette pulled the knife and plunged it through is forearm, "What did you poison him with!" he stayed silent, until she twisted the blade deeper into his already burning arm.

"Alright, I put this in your food," he pulled a vi

le full of black liquid out from his shirt pocket, "She'll come for you the first chance she gets, she has been looking for you since the day you were born." "Who? Who has been looking for me?"

"The Queen." he smirked.

"The queen of what?" silence, she pulled the silver knife out again ready to strike once more, wen someone stopped her, Jem. "Linette, we need to leave, the Accords." With one nod she turns and pins the wolf's shoulder to the wall, them follows Jem through the portal with the vile of black blood in her hands.

**Haha now you have to keep reading, sorry for not posting yesterday! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 My Fault

As they stepped through the portal a warlock was already trying to heal Will.

He cursed, "Dammit," then turning to Jem, "I'm sorry, there's not much I can do, I can take away the pain, but the healing process will take time. I wish I knew what they used to poison him with."

She saw Jem stiffen, Linette's arm felt suddenly heavy as she remembered what she had brought through the portal with her. She walked toward the warlock, vile in hand,"Here they used this. They put it in the food, he said it belonged to The Queen."

The warlock now facing her directly, she noticed was Magnus Bane, for his eyes, except the color, matched Camilla's.

"The Queen of what exactly I don't know, but the effect was almost instant, I was about to tell him something was off but he just started to cough, and there was blood. I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry, it's all my fault he was trying to cheer me up, I'm so sorry."

She covered her face with her hands to keep the others from seeing the tears.

Jem was the first to speak, "Linette it's okay, Will is going to be fine, if anything you saved him, you–"

"How can you possibly say that!" Zach exploded, "This is all her fault, every thing was fine until she showed up," He pointed and glared at her, "If he would have just let things alone in Shanghai, things would still be normal, and Will wouldn't barely be holding on. Don't you see? She's right, this is all _her _fault."

She did not wait to see if anyone would respond, she had no idea where she was going, but she knew one thing. Zach was right, it was her fault. After running from the infirmary, she found her bedroom; she quickly drew a silencing rune on the door and drifted off into a restless dream.

* * *

_"Come on Linette, let's go back, we've been out her for hours and it's getting late." _

_Linette grinned at her Parabatai, "One more hour, then we're home free. Sounds good?" Jane just rolled her eyes and nodded. _

_She smirked, as they made another round through the park, suddenly she sensed they weren't alone. She turned around to see someone creeping up behind Jane, "JANE–!" _

_Was all she got in before, something collided with her own head with a sickening crunch and her whole world went dark. _

_She woke up home, but in the crypt, she tried to move but her hands were bound with adamas. "Oh goody, you're awake." A sinister familiar voice rang out, _

_"Before you try, don't bother trying to escape, adamas can hold back anything including monsters like you." He then turned, grabbed a syringe with a dark liquid in it, and started towards her. _

_"NO please," Linette pleaded, struggling against her restraints. The man laughed and plunged the needle into her neck. She screamed._

* * *

Will went to go check on Linette, he heard Zach gave her a pretty hard time and he wanted to make sure she was okay. When he got to her door he knocked, nothing, he knocked again, still quiet. He decided to open the door to make sure she was okay, when he did the silencing rune broke and a horrible screaming filled the room and corridor.

"Lin!" he shouted trying to wake her, "Linette shh, it's okay it was just a dream, you're safe, you're safe."

She opened her eyes and choked out, "It's all my fault, everything is all my fault, Jane, you. Oh Will, this was all my fault."

Will held her as she sobbed, he held onto her as if she might slip away. She eventually calmed down, but by then they had missed dinner so he slipped out of the room to grab some food.

When he walked back into the room Linette was turned away from him, changing out of her jeans and sweater. Will cleared his throat she turned around and blushed, she then quickly stepped behind the changing screen in the corner of the room,

"Sorry," she called from behind the screen, "I thought I had more time to change and my sweater had werewolf blood on it."

Will was confused, "Why werewolf blood?"

"I, uh, I stabbed a werewolf, to uh, get the poison to save you. He caved like a little bitch the second time the knife went through, I guess that's because that what he is, a little bitch I mean."

He was shocked, how could some like her, so broken and abuse, talk about violence like that? Before he could ask, she stepped out into the room, she was in a pair of running shorts and a tank top. It wasn't a _sexy _or anything, but he could see the curve or her legs, her runes, and her scars. He blinked and looked away.

"I hope you don't mind but my cooking abilities include, pb and j's and canned soup, and we were out of soup."

He felt his face heating as he was still looking down, she came over and grabbed a sandwich, "I bet they taste great," she took a bite and smiled, "mmm, we should start calling you Chef Carstairs."

She then walked over and sat crisscross on the bed patting the spot next to her. He walked over sat next to her and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Are they getting better? The nightmares, I mean." He asked with curiosity and concern.

She noticeably stiffened then shook her head, "No, if anything they are getting worse, at least I put a rune on the door this time."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Again she shook her head.

"Anyway, I believe it's my turn to ask you questions"

She smiled, then said, " Alright, go ahead, first question."

"What's your full name?"

_"Linette Satrina Catwright, my mothers say that was on the letter given to me when I was dropped off at the institute when I was one. I don't know what it means though or if it even has a meaning."_

"You said you play cello, favorite composer?"

_"Bach for sure."_

Will couldn't help but nod his head in agreement. "Biggest fear?"

All the sparkle in Linette's eyes faded with that one question, but she still answered, _"Not being able to protect people I love, I guess that's already happened so I'm going to have to find a new one. What about you?"_

"It's stupid," he said bashfully, but only got a nod of encouragement from her,"Well, here it goes,"

there he went, telling her the thing he promised his parents he would never share to anyone, "My biggest fear is–"

Suddenly his mother burst into the room.

"Linette, William, the Consul would like to speak to you Linette." Linette gave a light nod got up and followed Tessa out of the room.

**Uh Oh, what could Will be hiding? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6 Idris

She followed Tessa down the hall into the library, where she found Jem, Magnus, Camilla and Max, and a man she had never seen before who she assumed must have been the Consul.

"Linette this is Magnus, whom you met briefly earlier, and his husband Alec. Linette gave a nod and greeted," Consul Lightwood."

He smiled and nodded back, "Miss Catwright, please call me Alec."

"Then you must call me Linette, and look lets just get this over with. You're hear for the thing that happened with the werewolf, but I didn't kill him so the Accords still stand besides he attacked one of our own, so–" Alec stopped by raising his hand,

"Miss Catwright, Linette, that's not what I'm here for, I am actually here to tell you that you are being summoned to trial for the kidnapping and murder of Jane Lucille Penhallow." There was a ringing in here ears, she dropped to the floor, and Will put her arms around her and triedto calm her down.

After what seemed like a lifetime the ringing left her ears and she asked, "When do we leave?" Alec gave a slight nod, "Tonight."

* * *

Will left the study and started to pack, he knew he wasn't going to make Linette go to Idris alone to deal with the murder of her of her sister. There was a knock on the door he didn't even have to turn away from his bag to know who it was, "I all ready know what you are going to say, I'm still going Dad."

He turned to see his father, smile and shake his head, "William, I will not say one word against your feelings for Miss Catwright." Will sputtered and then said, "I do not have feelings for Linette." Jem just chuckled, "William Jonah, you aren't fooling anyone. I am not patronizing you for fancying the girl, I am only warning you. She is broken, I fear beyond being fixed, are you sure you are up to the burden this girl may bring?"

Will knew his father was just trying to protect him but it still angered him that he said that.

"We are Shadowhunters we're all broken. Just because something terrible happened to her doesn't mean she's a terrible person and doesn't deserve to be happy, you of all people should know that."

He regretted it as soon as he said it, what happened to his father ruined his life.

He saw Jem flinch, "Well then, be down in ten minutes, the portal to Idris will be ready by then."

Will hated bringing up the his father's, or mother's, childhood because he knew each of them did not have the one he had with two loving parents, and other family, but he needed to defend her. No one else would, so he had too. He finished packing and went down stairs.

When he arrived in the library he saw Linette reading in a chair, as he got closer he found she was reading _A Tale of Two Cities, _"Ah, a Dickens fan."

She looked up and smiled, "I haven't read this book in years, I thought it would be nice to have in Idris whilst we wait for the trial."

The smile left her face as she mentioned the trial, but before anything could be said Magnus had the portal open.

"Inquisitor Blackthorn will be waiting for you on the other side."

With that Clary, Jace, Zach, and his parents stepped through the swirling portal. Will turned towards Linette, he took her hand and stepped through the portal into blackness.

* * *

When they emerged from the darkness Linette was no longer holding his hand instead she was hugging the figure waiting for them.

"Uncle Julian! It's so good to see you, I haven't seen you in so long, I missed you." The brown haired man smiled, his blue green eyes wide with happiness.

"I'm so happy to see you are okay Linette, your mothers have been worried sick. Come on let's get you home."

After the statement was made Will saw the joy leave Linette's eyes.

"I am sorry Uncle Julian, but the Carstairs have offered to let me stay at their residence for the trial and I took them up on it. It'll just be too hard to see my mothers now without _her_, tell them I will talk to them after the trial." S

adness filled her uncle's eyes as he nodded his head and said, "The trial begins at noon tomorrow, we will see you then."

Then he was off. Besides the quite mumblings between his parents or Clary picking at Jace the walk to their house was silent. Linette walking closely to Will as if not to get lost but he knew better, subtly he slipped is little finger around hers. She clung to it for dear life, her hair covered her cheeks but he could tell underneath tears were streaming down them.

When they arrived at the house Will walked Linette up the steps and into the guest bedroom.

"Here you go it's not much–," he looked at her to see her trembling, trying to fight back her tears. He walked over to her and put his arms around her so she couldn't move,

"Lin it's okay," she still shook violently, he pulled back a little to push the hair from her face and tuck it behind her ear. "I won't let anything happen to you, you her me?"

It all happened so fast he didn't know what happened, next thing he knew their lips were locked on each other. The kiss was desperate; Will couldn't get enough of her nor she him. He grabbed her to pull her in closer and she gasped allowing him to further explore her mouth with his tongue sliding it along her teeth as she suprised noise.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Linette pulled away quickly and busied herself unpacking as Jem walked in, "Linette, Will, we made some tea and are starting dinner if you would like to join, the rest of us."

Linette spoke first, "No thanks, I ate before we left and I'm not one for English tea."

He gave a light smirk "Neither is William, that's why we keep a stash a jasmine here."

She smiled, "Well then, I guess I would like some tea, I'll be down as soon as I am unpacked." Jem smiled, them left the room, Will waited 'til he was down the stairs do close the door and they were engulfed in another passionate kiss, only stopping to catch their breaths.

He smiled brightly, "Shall we Miss Catwright?"

"We shall Mr. Carstairs." And with that they walked down the stairs to visit with the rest of his family.

**YAY! WILLETTE! that was t rated right? Oh well please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Trial Part One

The Trial Part 1

5 AM

Will couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Linette, her eyes, her lips, they way she tasted; he sat up and got out to go see her. He put on his shirt and walked down the hall towards her room. Once again, as he opened the door the silence rune broke and screaming went through out the room. He quickly closed the door and redrew the rune so he wouldn't wake his parents, then he went over to Linette to wake her.

"Lin, wake up, you had another nightmare, shh it's okay." She sat up quickly, but she didn't start to cry, he could tell it took everything for her not to though.

"Will, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you again. I thought I drew a rune on the door." She said sheepishly.

"You did, I just couldn't sleep, and I wanted to check on you."

"Oh, well thanks then." She the turned to click on the light on the nightstand, that his mother insisted on having just in case the guest was a reader. "So what was dream about?" Linette just shook her head.

"Come on, you can tell me maybe it will help."

She sighed then spoke, "It didn't start out as a nightmare, or a flashback."

Will nodded in encouragement, "It actually started as a good dream. You were there and um, well, we were…" she blushed.

"Well then, then, things changed and I was back I Shanghai and you turned into _him_ and then it was the same dream except you were doing it to me."

She looked away, ashamed, "Then you woke me up, you saved me, again."

Will smiled then spoke, "I owe this to you then, I never did tell you my greatest fear, did I?"

She shook her head lightly.

He took a deep breath, "Disappearing, that's what it is."

She chuckled a bit, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh but that's impossible you won't disappear, you _can't_ disappear."

Will had to tell her why; otherwise she would be like everyone else, thinking he was perfect. "You should know why now," Linette stopped smiling and nodded for him to continue.

"As you know my mother, Tessa, is a warlock. The thing is though she is still my biological mother. I know this sounds impossible but its true, so bear with me now, she is half demon and half shadow hunter, making me half warlock."

He unconsciously bit his lip afraid of how she might react; it was not what he expected. "My mom is half fairy, I understand, but that still doesn't explain you fear."

She was right, he still needed to tell her, "You're right, but I'm not going to tell you, I'm going to show you."

He closed his eyes and concentrated on loosing himself in his surroundings. He heard a gasp; he opened his eyes to find Linette had her hand up to her mouth, and her eyes wide.

He 'reappeared' then took Linette's free hand in his own, "I'm sorry, I should not have showed that to you. I was being selfish, I thought maybe you would understand, with your mother that you could relate to being different."

She removed her hand from her mouth to reveal a smile.

"Will, that was amazing what you did, anyone who doesn't see it that way doesn't deserve to be around you. You are perfect William Carstairs, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise, the Clave, your parents, Zach, no one."

He could tell by the sincerity in her eyes that she meant all of it, every word.

He cleared his throat, "Well then I have a surprise, so wait her and don't move."

He walked out of the bedroom then ran outside and down the street at a full sprint. He saw what he was looking for, a light, meaning someone was awake. He jogged up to the door and gave it a light knock; a woman opened the door, tall, blonde, with blue green eyes.

He smiled, "Mrs. Blackthorn, my name is William Carstairs, I uh, I am a friend of Lin's and I was looking for something of hers, could you help me find it please."

She smiled then stepped aside, "Of course come on in, would you like some tea?"

He shook his head, "Sorry not a big fan of English tea." She smiled again, "So what can I do for you?" It was obvious that she just wanted to get this other with so she didn't have to think about Lin or Jane, he cleared his throat.

"Well, she mentioned a gift you gave her, when she was twelve? When the Clave went back to Shanghai it wasn't there, so I was wondering if you had it here with you, and if you did have it, could I bring it to her?" He took a deep breath for he said it in one foul swoop so he couldn't be interrupted. Helen stood up and walked into the living room and came back with her sword.

"Thank you Mrs. Blackthorn, it means a lot. Well then, I guess we shall meet gain at noon?" With a nod from Helen he ran from the house back to his. He walked though the door to find Linette waiting for him in the kitchen making eggs, "Sorry, I got hungry, I made some for you tough.

Will what are you holding, it that my katana?" her grin only getting wider, "Thank you Will!" she engulfed him in a hug, which lead to a small kiss, which lead to a passionate kiss on the counter only to be interrupted by his father, "So William, this is _not _fancying Miss Catwright?" At that statement alone Will felt his face heat up and by the color of Linette's face he could tell his was five times darker.

* * *

6 AM

Linette didn't know what to do. She needed to sleep, but that was out of the question. She wanted will on her lips again, but his father had walked in on them, twice. So she settled in a windowsill and started to read _A Tale of Two Cities. _She felt here eyes grow heavy so she closed them, what could happen, she thought as she slowly drifted off.

"_Good morning and how are we feeling today?" _

_the sinister voice of Jonathan Highsmith bellowed, "You lasted 2 hours longer than the other girl, and do you know why? Because you are a monster, a horrible downworld crossbreed tainting our blood line." _

_He picked up the seraph blade and called, _"Malik." _He took the glowing blade and touched it to her bare arm, her skin started to peel off as the blade seared though her arm. She screamed and begged him to stop, he pulled back only to start on the other arm, then her back before she faded away into blackness._

8 AM

Lin! Wake up, it was just a dream."

She woke up to Will shaking her then quickly wrapping his arms tight around her before the trembling started. She felt safe in his arms, "I was just so tired I though, I thought since it was daytime it wouldn't happen. It was stupid, thanks for waking me again. What time is it anyway?"

"Its 8 o'clock you were asleep of two hours, we are all eating breakfast if you're hungry again." She felt her stomach growl in response to the mention of food.

She then nodded, got up and stretched and followed Will out of the room. As they entered the kitchen everyone was grabbing food, Jace, Clary, and Zach were there now, "I heard you were taking a nap Linette, I don't blame you, you and William were up pretty early."

Will's father grinned, she felt her face heat up, and Will quickly interjected, "Neither of us could sleep do we got up and talked for a little."

"Mm sure, when I came in you were doing a lot of 'talking'." Tessa smacked Jem on the back of his head, "It is not your business what happens in our sons love life, besides, he knows the rules."

Linette started to chuckle, "My moms' rules were always, 'Do what you want, but don't come home pregnant or with Demon Pox.'"

Both Jem and Tessa choked on their tea.


	8. Chapter 8 The Trial Part 2

The Trial part 2

The rest of the morning went pretty fast for Will, he and Linette just talked, then kissed, then talked some more. By the time 11:30 rolled around they had already eaten lunch and gotten ready for the trial. He heard a knock on the door; he walked over to answer it to Alec.

"Consul?" Alec told him, "Helen and Aline asked me to escort Miss Catwright to the trial. May I come in?"

Will nodded absently, "I don't understand, I was going to bring her."

The older man just shook his head, "William you cannot be present, you aren't 18 yet."

"But I'm a witness! Besides she trusts me, I wont speak out. Please just let me be there for her." He had to be there for her, he wasn't going to let her face her demons alone.

"I'm sorry Will, the law is hard, but–"

"Do not quote the law to me consul. I know perfectly what the law is." Will spat towards the man who was basically his uncle.

"William Jonah do not speak towards the Consul that way." He didn't even see his father or Linette walk into the room;

"It's okay will I'll tell you everything as soon as I get back. Don't disappear on me."

At first he thought she was mocking him, but then he realized that's how he would sneak in and watch the trail. As soon as they all left he walked out of the house and disappeared from sight.

* * *

The Accords Hall was filling with Shadowhunters by the time Will had arrived; he waited towards the back of the massive space so he didn't bump anyone. Finding Linette was easy in the crowd, her black hair standing out against her white mourning clothes, her fierce green eyes filled with sorrow. He wanted to swoop down and save her, take her away from this place before she was hurt even more. "Attention nephilim, please find your seats and we will begin." Inquisitor Blackthorn's voice boomed through the Hall.

People settled down and the trial began. Alec spoke, "Linette Catwright please come forth."

Linette stood and walked towards the consul, her uncle took the Mortal Sword and stood next to Alec. He heard his fathers voice ring through out the room, "Consul, the girl as been through so much already, the sword might only make it worse."

Linette looked at him and gave a weak smile, "It's okay Mr. Carstairs, if I need to do this to help my sister I will."

She turned to uncle, "I am ready, Consul, Inquisitor, I will take the sword."

Linette's voice rang with confidence, but Will knew better, she was terrified. Inquisitor Blackthorn handed his niece the sword, and Alec began the questioning. "Speak your full name to the council."

"_Linette Satrina Catwright" _

"How old are you?"

_"Sixteen" _

"And Jane Penhallow was you _Parabatai_, correct?"

Linette nodded her head as tears started to form in her eyes.

"And could you tell me what happened that night, the night you disappeared?"

her voice started to choke, it was beginning to be to much for her, _"We were hunting, when something came up behind her. I tried to warn her but something knocked me out before I could say her name. I woke up in the crypt of the Institute, and then someone injected me with demon blood. The last thing I remember that night was screaming until I passed out." _

Will flinched, he could hear the pain in her voice but the Sword was preventing her from stopping. "Who did this to you, a demon? A downworlder?"

She just shook her head, _"No, it was a shadowhunter." _

A gasp went around the room, _"It was Jonathan Highsmith." _The sword fell from her hands as her uncle caught her and led her back to her seat.

"Jonathan Highsmith, come forward."

A man with dark, slicked back hair, and dark eyes faced Alec.

"Take the Sword." His grin could have made the Cheshire Cat jealous, he nodded then took the sword into his hands, "Mr. Highsmith, did you kidnap Linette Catwright and Jane Penhallow?"

_"Yes." _There were murmurs across the room; no one could believe it.

"What did you do the girls, for a month?"

_"I tested them."_

"Tested them? How?"

He took one hand off the sword and reached into his pocket, "This was the note attached to Miss Catwright when she was dropped of to the institute. Would you like to read it Consul?" Alec grabbed the letter from his hand and read aloud.

_ "__To the residents of the Shanghai Institute–_

_The name of this child is Linette Satrina Catwright. And she is a monster." _ There was a large gasp from a section of the room, which included: The Blackthorns, Jace and Clary, the Lightwood twins, and the Penhallows. Alec continued to read, _"It is nephilim, but it is not our child. Its eyes they're inhuman, they're unnatural, so we are going to ask you what we could not do. Please kill it, don't make the nephilim world suffer another demon among our race. Please we beg you. If you don't, may God have mercy on our souls._

_—John and Abigail Catwright"_

"Obviously, Helen and Aline Penhallow could not kill it so I took it into my own hands. I was going to kill her, but I was going to get information out of it first."

Will saw red, the only thing keeping him from killing the son of a bitch is that Linette deserved to.

"Why did you kill Jane then?" Even Alec's voice held anger.

"I needed a constant, a normal nephilim to test against, it worked out even better because they were _Parabatai. _I expected her to last longer than she did, but she got out of her ropes though and slit her wrists while I wasn't looking. The demon blood kept her from healing so I dumped her body in the Huangpu River and found a mundane that looked like Linette. A week later I 'found' the bodies and contacted the Clave."

Linette exploded, "JUST SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY."

All of the life and color faded from her eyes, as they turned blacker than ichor. Her hair that was in a bun came loose and looked like black fire. Highsmith suddenly lifted into the air and laughed, "Ha ha ha, I told you she was a monster!" he started to choke as Linette walked towards him.

It was like she wasn't even human; Will took off towards and tackled her. She hit the ground with a sickening crunch then Will remembered he was still invisible so he quickly appeared.

Highsmith gasped as he too fell to the ground and sputtered, "You! You're a monster too!" he pointed towards Will accusingly, "The nephilim race used to be pure! Monsters like you and the others who, who _mix_ themselveswith warlocks and other undesirables should rot in Hell!"

Alec yelled over him "Take him to the silent city! The Council finds you guilty of the kidnap of Linette Blackthorn and murder of Jane Penhallow."

After he was taken Will realized he was still on top of, now sobbing, Linette and he quickly grabbed onto her while she screamed for Jane. Her mothers ran towards them with red eyes, hugging their daughter.

"We are so sorry Linette, we love you so much, and it's not your fault. It's not your fault."


	9. Chapter 9 Parents

**Parents**

Everyone was over at the Carstairs house, the Lightwoods, Herondales Penhallows, and the Blackthorns.

They were all arguing over the current situation, "Did you know Helen? That she possessed that kind of power?" Magnus asked.

Helen shook her head in a daze, "No, we never knew, and her eyes did you see them they were like –" "

They were like Sebastian's." Clary said darkly. Jace wrapped his arms around his wife. No one wanted to bring Sebastian back into their lives.

"But she's good." Will interjected quickly.

"William," Jem warned,

"No Dad, Linette isn't a monster, she's good, she has compassion, she feels."

Just then Linette walked down the stairs. "I want you to take me to the Silent City." She said determinedly,

"Absolutely not." Jem, Will, and Helen all exclaimed simultaneously.

"Why not, he's the only one who might know who my _real _parents are, and what I am."

Aline who has been silent the entire time finally spoke, "Linette, we are your parents and you are a shadowhunter."

Linette was unmoved, "I will go myself then I just assumed someone else would like to know to."

"I will take you," Will's father spoke up.

"Jem, are you sure?"

"Yes dear, it just so happen I know my way around the Silent City very well."

Linette grinned, "I want to go tonight." Jem nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Well, well, well, I thought it would take you a little longer to come crawling to me with questions."

Jonathan Highsmith said from behind his bars. "Do you know? Do you know who my parents are?" he only smiled.

"I would cooperate Mr. Highsmith, we have other ways of get information."

"Yes, your wife is it? A warlock, half shadowhunter half demon just like our Linette here."

She let out a small gasp, "That's impossible, I would have been still born."

He let out a laugh, "Miss Gray's life was given to her by heaven, and your life was given through Hell by the queen of Edom herself."

"Lilith" Jem said,

"Why yes aren't you bright Mr. Carstairs, and her father was a shadow hunter."

Linette laughed, "What shadowhunter in their right mind would willingly sleep with a demon."

He smirked, "Something tells me you can think of someone Mr. Carstairs."

"I can, but it's impossible, it was so long ago."

"You really think that something could hold back the Queen of Edom much as something as silly as time, especially for a child? You are a fool James Carstairs, a fool!"

Jem turned away looking as if he saw a ghost, "Come on Miss Catwright let's go home." And they left the City of Bones in silence.

* * *

"Mr. Carstairs what happened in there? What do you know?" Linette was starting to loose her patients,

"Just wait until we get back, I need to tell Tessa and Magnus first."

"Why?" he shook his head, "They were the only ones alive when your father was."

They walked through the door and were swarmed with questions.

Jem just held up his hand, "Tessa, Magnus, may I speak to you privately please? Linette you may come along too."

They walked up stairs and Jem quickly drew a silence rune on the door. "She's a warlock." He said curtly,

"James that's impossible, she's a shadowhunter." Magnus said denying the statement.

"Tessa is half shadowhunter half demon, and so is Linette but her mother is the demon."

Magnus still in disbelief stated, "No, no person would willingly screw a demon, let alone a shadow hunter."

Tessa's eyes widen, "I can think of one person, but it's impossible. He's been dead for nearly two centuries."

Jem nodded, "That's what I said, but Highsmith also stated her mother was the ruler of Edom."

Magnus' eyes widened, "No that's impossible she's dead, she's in the Void."

Linette couldn't take it any longer, "Alright, all of you know my parents are except me, so spill." Jem took a deep breath then spoke, "Linette, we think your mother is the Queen of Edom, Lilith. And your father is Benedict Lightwood."

**sorry chapter please review**


	10. Chapter 10 The Dream

"That was a great joke, but Lilith is a myth and there is no Benedict Lightwood."

Magnus shook his head, "That's where you are wrong Linette, Lilith is all too real and Benedict Lightwood was alive in the late 19th century, he died of demon pox."

Realization came upon Linette as she fell to her knees hugging herself, "So he was telling the truth, I am a demon."

Magnus snorted and got three icy glares, "You're hardly a demon, a warlock is more like it. We don't like being called demons you know, its barbaric."

Tessa went over and smacked him, "Don't mock her. She had the same reaction I did."

Linette felt the world spinning around her, if she wasn't already on the ground she would have been there now. "Linette are you okay? I'll have Will take you to your room."

Tessa walked out and brought back a confused Will, who picked her up and carried her down the hall to her bed.

"Everyday you save me, and I can only manage to get you hurt or in trouble with the Clave. That doesn't seem very fair, don't you think?"

Will just smiled, "It's my honor to save you, Miss Catwright."

She cringed at her name, it felt wrong to her now, "Lightwood," she said.

Will looked at her with confusion, "My name is Linette Lightwood, ask your parents. They're the ones that told me."

Linette yawned, fatigue weighing her down.

Will smiled, then kissed her on the forehead, "Goodnight Miss Lightwood."

She snuggled into her blankets, "Good night, Will."

Will walked down the hall towards his parents room, he heard them talking with someone else. His father was frantic, "No, you can't report this, she'll be stripped of her marks, we kept Will a secret why can't we do the same for Linette."

Will has never heard him so desperate to hide something from the Clave; he quickly disappeared and got closer to the door.

"I am truly sorry Jem, but she is a warlock, they need to know."

His mothers voice came from the room too, "She is a shadowhunter also, she has always been a shadowhunter, and she'll die one."

Will felt proud of his mother; standing up for the girl she barely knew.

"I will talk to the downworld council, they should know at least." There was a shuffle, and then the door opened. Alec came out with the worried look he always wore when something momentous happened.

He stepped into his parents' bedroom, and appeared, "Thanks for defending her, she doesn't have a lot of people in her corner now, and she needs this."

His mother smiled at him, "Of course William, you seem to care an awful lot about this girl. May I ask why?"

Will felt his face heat up, "Yeah, I do. She's different; she doesn't care about what the Clave thinks of a person. She is smart, caring, and she does the right thing, no matter what the consequences."

His parents looked genuinely happy for him, "We are happy you have found someone to love as undeniably as she loves you."

Tessa reached up to her neck and unhooked her necklace, "This is what your father gave to me when he proposed, I am not saying you marry the girl now, but you should give this to her. It doesn't have to be tomorrow, but if what you two feel is real, you two deserve to be happy."

His mother's eyes filled with tears as she handed him the jade necklace. He held it in his hand as he hugged his parents, "Thank you mom, it means a lot. I know how important this is to you two. I'll keep it safe, I'll keep her safe."

Will's father looked at him, "We know you will William, we know you will."

And with that he went back to his room.

* * *

_They were walking on the bridge, hand in hand. _

_Will's pocket felt heavy, the jade pendent safely tucked inside. She looked as beautiful as the summer sunset, her green eyes standing out against the orchid colored dress. Her long dark hair tied in a bun on the top of her head. _

_They stopped in the middle of the bridge, the sun was reflecting off the Thames and it made the water fiery orange. _

_He faced Linette, feeling nervous all of a sudden, he reached into his pocket then stopped._

_ Will's stomach dropped as he looked at her, her eyes were coal black; her hair was swooping around her face. All of the color faded from the world, Linnet's dress was now black and in ribbons._

_ Her smile was no longer the sweet shy smile he loved, but a sinister grin only a demon could have. _

_She laughed, "You fool, she will succeed where my son failed!" _

_The demon then picked up Will by the neck, he gasped for air, his vision getting blurry. He reached for_ Coratana _and stabbed the demon. He dropped to the ground, and when he looked up the demon was no longer a demon but Linette again. _

_"Will, why did you kill me?" was the only thing she said before she crumpled to the concrete in a pool of blood._

* * *

He woke up covered in sweat and breathing hard.

If that was anything Lin went through he's surprised she's still sleeping at all. He got up and walked down the hall. He opened the door and gasped as Linette wrapped her arms around him.

"Will did you go for a run? You're breathing really hard."

He pushed back on her a little, "No, I uh, I had a nightmare, and I came to check on you."

She looked concerned, "I had one too. So do you want to talk about it?"

He nodded, "Then it's your turn again. Well, we were walking on a bridge in London, and I was going to give you something and well, you changed. Your eyes they turned black and you turned into a demon. It attacked me so I stabbed it, then it morphed back into you as you died."

He was breathing very hard and his eyes were squeezed shut, he opened his eyes to see Linette pale.

"I think something's wrong, I had the same dream but you died. But the demon said something. It said, 'She'll succeed where he failed.' Did it say that to you too?" Will managed a nod, "We need to tell someone."

She nodded in agreement, "Who?"

Will thought for a moment, then spoke, "Clary."


	11. Chapter 11 Talking with Jace

They walked through the city to the stables, "Have you ever ridden a horse before?"

"Will, I'm a shadowhunter of course I've ridden a horse."

Will nodded, "Okay, you can have Ignis."

He walked her over to a tall grey horse, and he took the black horse next to her, "Turrem, that's his name."

And they took off for Herondale Manor.

"They rebuilt it after the Dark War, where Fairchild Manor used to be, since Clary was a Fairchild."

Will explained as they rode out of Alicante, the manor creeping into view.

It was beautiful, with an Italian theme to the house. Soft yellow stucco with a white gravel driveway, and wrought iron balconies and windows.

"Wow," Was the only thing Linette could say.

Will smiled as she was mystified by the manor.

"Come on we'll tie the horses up here. Then we'll find Clary."

She nodded and fallowed him into the barn, but there was a figure in the shadows, he quickly reached for his sword.

"Will? What are you doing here?" he sighed in relief it was just Jace.

"We needed to talk to Clary, and we were just putting them away." He gestured towards the two horses.

Jace nodded, "Okay, what do you need to talk about, maybe old uncle Jace can help." He chuckled to himself.

"One: You are not old and two: unless you have experience with weird demonic dreams, I don't think you could help."

The smile left Jace's face as it filled with concern.

"Actually, yes I do. When I was your age I was 'possessed' by Lilith."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Linette start to wobble.

Will caught her just as she fainted, "Come on, let's get her inside." Jace nodded and took them up to the house.

* * *

"So why did she faint?" Jace wondered out loud. Will just shook his head not knowing either.

Linette then started to stir, she groaned then sat up holding her head.

Panic set into her as she had no idea where was.

Will grabbed her arms, "Lin, your okay, we're at Jace and Clary's remember?"

Linette nodded getting her bearings.

"So Jace you were possessed by Lilith?" she cringed a little at the name, but Will didn't know why.

Jace only nodded, "She plagued my dreams for weeks, until my nightmares became a reality. I hurt Clary."

Will made a choking noise, and looked at Linette, she looked back at him with the same expression.

Will asked, "So what did you do? To fix it, I mean."

"I went to your father, Will, I went to Brother Zachariah."

"Well that's out of the question now." Will said sounding defeated.

"Wait, are you _both _having the dreams?"

They both nodded, "The demon said this weird thing too. 'She will succeed where my son failed', whatever that means."

Jace paled, "Looks like I wasn't the only one Lilith wanted, let me guess, the demon had long black hair and this evil smile."

Linette gasped loudly, "That's what she looks like? She looks like me, I never thought we would look so much alike."

Will was confused, but then it clicked. Linette was a warlock. Her mother was Lilith, and her father was a Lightwood.

"What if you went to where the dream happened? Confront it head on?" Jace asked.

"That's a great idea except I have no idea where we were, a bridge?"

"Blackfriars Bridge, its in London on the Thames." Jace nodded

"Well I'll wake Zach and Clary, you go back to your parents, and tell the. Oh, and on the way tell Alec and Magnus, we will need a portal.


	12. Chapter 12 The Distraction

The ride back to the city went agonizingly slow, Will went racing in front of her trying to get to Alec and Magnus' before sun up. He told her to drop the horse of at the stables and meet him back at the house, so she was going to do exactly that. By the time she made it back to the Carstairs house it was about 6:30, she heard the teapot start to whistle as she walked through the door.

"Hello? Oh, Linette we didn't hear you leave. Is Will with you? He's usually up by now."

Linette blinked a few times frazzled. "Uh, yeah Will was with me, he is at Alec and Magnus' now. I'll explain all of it, but first can I have some tea?

* * *

Will kicked his feet again willing Turrem to run faster towards the Consul's home, "Whoa."

He said patting the heavily breathing horse on shoulder, he hopped of Turrem and rapped on the door.

A groggy Camilla answered the door, her cat eyes narrowed as she saw Will. "Seriously Will it is six o'clock in the morning this had better be good."

Camilla grumbled annoyed as she let Will in.

"I need to speak with your fathers its urgent."

"What's urgent?" Max said coming down the stairs, scratching his cat hers and yawning.

"I need to talk to Alec and Magnus."

"What do you need us for?" Alec came down the stairs next.

"We need a portal to London."

Magnus using his 'High Warlock' voice called from the top of the stairs, "I do NOT make portals until past noon, come back in six hours and we have a deal."

Will started to panic, "Magnus please, its Lilith."

Everyone was silent when he heard Magnus coming down the stairs, "I'll meet you at your parents at ten."

Will nodded, "One more thing I need you help with Magnus."

He just gestured towards his office as Magnus followed Will into the room. "Okay William what is it you need?"

Will smiled and held up the jade pendent and explained his plan.

* * *

Magnus grinned then nodded, "Okay lets get to work, this may hurt a little."

Will only nodded and braced himself for what was to come. Magnus started to speak a language he didn't know when this force game over him, Will fell to his knees. His breath hitched, his heart felt like it was being ripped in two.

Just when he was about to tell the warlock to stop, it ended. He took a deep breath and stood up, he took the necklace from Magnus, "Thanks Magnus, it means a lot."

He hugged his uncle like he did when he was little, but now they were nearly the same height and Magnus only looking a few years older. He walked out of the house, mounted his horse, and rode back to the stables.

It was close to seven when he walked through the front door. He walked into the kitchen to find his parents and Linette talking about what unfolded that evening, so he leaned up against the doorframe to listen.

"So Will went to go get Magnus to make a portal to London, and here we are, I don't think I missed anything."Linette said finishing her story,

Will smirked, "Nope I think you covered it all, Magnus will be here at ten with Alec, Clary, Jace and Zach. So if you don't mind me I am going to sleep. I've been up since three a.m., and I plan on being prepared for this 'event'."

Will walked up the steps into his bedroom, he quickly took of his sweat-covered shirt from that morning and fell onto the bed.

Then he heard a knock on the door, he groaned as he stood up to open it, and snapped, "What in the hell do you people not understand about sleep?"

"Oh, sorry I can come back later, um, sorry."

He looked at Linette a her face was turning pink and smiled, "No it's okay Lin, come on in."

He put his arm out and let her in. "So what's up, other than the impending trip to London were we might end up dead?"

He said trying to lighten the mood, it didn't work.

"I never told you what I found out after the Silent City did I?"

Will just shook his head and encouraged her to continue, "We found out that I am a warlock, that my father was a shadow hunter from the late 19th century and my mother was, is, the Queen of Edom. Lilith, she somehow traveled back in time to get pregnant and traveled back to the present to have me. It all very confusing right now and I need a distraction."

Will was about to ask what type of distraction when she crushed her lips into his.

* * *

Some sexy times went down here which is posted at the bottom if you want to read **not necassary for the story though**

* * *

Magnus cannot believe this happened to him again. What was it with Williams and their warlocks? Of course he could have knocked, but he was supposed to be sleeping.

What really surprised him was the way Linette slammed the door with just a flick of the wrist. She was powerful, very powerful indeed. He made it down to the kitchen followed moments later by Linette, then Will.

He smirked lightly, and avoided eye contact with either of them, "So what's this almighty, portal needing plan?"

Jace spoke first, "We need a portal to London. Linette and Will are having Lilith caused dreams and they're set in London on Blackfriars Bridge."

Tessa paled a little at the name of the location, "So you will portal, Linette, Will, Jem, Clary, Zach, Alec, and myself through to London. Then keep it open just incase something goes wrong. Got it?"

Magnus nodded then clapped his hands together, "Okay, let's portal to London."

**Not necessary to read, so no like-y sexy times, no read-y k?**

Will gasped a little in surprise but quickly melted into the kiss. He backed Linette up until her knees hit the back of the bed; she fell back onto it gracefully. 'All of her shadow hunter training paying off,' he thought to himself.

He fiddled with the hem of her sweater, so she took her hands off of him and pulled the piece of fabric over her head.

Wills eyes widened, she was beautiful. Her black hair pooling around her shoulders, eye green eyes full of desire.

She looked down at her self and saw her healing scars and instantly looked away. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I know —, I'm not—, I look —"

Will put a finger on her lips, "_Měilì, nǐ shì měilì de zīyuán fēnlèi_ (Beautiful, you are perfectly beautiful.)"

He kissed her again, and then slowly moved the kisses down her jaw onto her neck.

Grabbing onto his bare back, he bit at her neck leaving a mark, she gasped. He smirked on her neck then continued to move down slowly.

Only stopping when he reached her silver _Parabatai _rune, she was breathing hard, so he could tell she was thinking about what had happened.

He laid a gentle kiss onto the rune, and another, and another. He was going to kiss it better, no matter how many times he had to, he would make her happy.

She moaned then picked up her hips and pushed them against his. He continued to kiss lower all around her black lace bra, his pants beginning to feel tight.

She reached for the button on his jeans so he kicked his legs a little to help her get them off. There was a crumple of fabric hitting the floor next to Linette's sweater. He brought his kisses down her stomach; she had a long scar running across her abdomen.

He kissed it tenderly; every inch of the scar was passionately kissed away. He reached the top of her jeans and stopped.

He looked up at Linette questioningly, "Are you sure? Do you want to keep going?" His voice was ragged trying to control himself.

She was silent for a minute before nodding her head, "Yes, I'm sure, please, take me, take all of me."

She then closed her eyes as he gingerly took his fingers and undid her jeans and slowly pulled them down her pale runed legs; down to her ankles where he pulled out each foot. He through the jeans to the floor with the rest of their clothes and looked at her in awe.

She must have noticed his look and blushed as she sat up; she crawled over to where Will was kneeling on the bed. Knee to knee they sat for a while just taking each other in, finally Will spoke again, "Do you want to stop?"

Again, Linette shook her head, he sighed in relief he didn't want to stop either. Not one time in his life has he wanted anything more than he wanted Lin at that moment.

He took Linette's arms and placed them around his shoulders, he then grabbed her waist, picked her up and sat her on his lap so she straddled him. He then began kissing down her neck again, his hands traveling along her back looking for the hook on her bra.

He found it, so he set his fingers on it and waited, he felt Linette gave the nod, her eyes still closed.

He felt the clasp give way against his fingers, he started to slide the straps down her shoulders when a voices came from the door,

"Quite a nap you are having there William." Magnus said with a wide grin, Will felt his face heating up.

He looked over at Linette who was equally red but her eyes were darkening.

She quickly waved her hand and the door slammed shut.

Before Will even had time to register what just happened, Linette was standing re-hooking her bra and jumping into her jeans. She through her sweater on before she ran out the door and down the steps. Will stood up and put his own clothes back on, then he followed her down to the kitchen.

**so thats that please review**


	13. Chapter 13 Family Reunion

Magnus walked into the living room to prepare the portal. He had his spell book resting on the mantel when he heard the floor creak.

He turned around just as he got slammed into the wall, "What the–?"

"Shh, listen here Bane, if you tell anyone what happened, anyone, it will be the last thing you ever do."

Magnus wouldn't have taken Linette's threat seriously except her eyes were dark like they had been when she attacked Highsmith.

"You have my word, I won't tell a soul what happened upstairs. But you should let me help you; you wouldn't want your powers to get the best of you. Someone you love could get hurt."

Her eyes widened with rage, "Is that a treat?!"

He smelled something burning when he realized it was his shirt where she had a hold on it.

He put up his hands, "No Linette it's not a threat, it's a warning. Now please remove your hands from my now smoldering shirt."

She let go as if just realizing what had just transpired. She took a deep breath, opened her eyes then asked, green eyes filled with wonder, "Can I help?"

He just smiled and nodded his head.

* * *

Its seemed like they were waiting for hours before Linette came through the door, "Magnus wanted me to tell you the portal will be ready any minute."

Then she quickly walked back into the other room. Will followed her in, and saw Blackfriars Bridge appear through the portal.

"You have one hour before I have to close the portal, so make it fast."

Will took Linette's hand and stepped through the portal.

The sun was setting over London, as they walked towards the center of the bridge. They all agreed to let Will and Linette go alone because it was only them in the dream.

They stopped at the middle and he took her hand again, "I have something for you."

She smiled and blushed, "This was my mom's she wanted me to give it to you. She wore it for a hundred and fifty year, so you could say it's been in the family for a while."

She smiled again as he hooked the jade necklace around her neck. "And I had Magnus put a charm on it, as long as you wear it you'll be able to find me."

Linette started to tear up, "Oh Will, thank you. It's so beautiful, I love it."

She threw her arms around him and he kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

A laugh rang out from his left; he quickly turned around to find a woman in a long dark dress grinning at them. He quickly grabbed for Cortana like he had in the dream, and she laughed again.

"You can't possibly think that silly short sword can keep me from seeing my daughter, can you?"

Linette gave a cry in pain, he turned to her as she was gripping her head and crumpling to he ground. She screamed again and Will flinched at the sound.

"Please stop, it hurts." Linette begged with tears streaming down her face.

Will turned back for the demon and swung, the sword was knocked out of his hand and he was thrown up against the side of the bridge.

His ears were ringing as he saw the demon, Lilith, walk towards Linette.

He heard his father and Zach calling his name and running towards him as Jace, Clary, and Alec charged to Lilith.

The ringing left his ears as he found Cortana and went at Lilith again, and since she was focusing on Jace and Alec he got her in the side.

She shrieked, "You little fool, I and not wrong! She will only get stronger and she won't be able to control it! She will come to me as she burns down the world and rule by my side!"

Will ran over to where Linette was passed out on the ground, "You're wrong, she won't ever do that."

Lilith smirked, "No William, she will, and when she does you all will die. Now, how about a little family reunion."

She laughed as a swirling portal opened up beneath them. He just had time to look at his father before they all fell into the blackness.

* * *

Linette woke up on the bridge. "Will? Will what happened?"

She looked over to find Will unconscious on the ground along with everyone else. "Oh Angle, HELP! Somebody help me!"

She looked around and saw two young men in suites walking towards her, "Oh, please help us please!"

They noticed her and came running towards her and asked in a British accent, "Miss, what happened?"

She noticed the voyance rune on his hand and sighed in relief, "We were attacked by a demon, I was knocked out , I am not sure how he got here. We–"

Will coughed and sat up, "Lin what happened?" He saw the two boys and shot up in attack mode.

"Will it's okay they are shadowhunters."

He looked at them, "What are your names?"

They blond one looked at the boy with the black hair and nodded, "Fine, my name is James Herondale and this is Mathew Fairchild."

Will father sat up quickly and laughed, "At least we know what she meant by family reunion. Mr. Herondale would you please take us back to the institute?"

The boy, James, gave a nod and started back to the institute and they all followed.

* * *

**End of Part 1**

**Now we go to the crossover side I will post the first chapter of The Past Generation in a few days**

**Hope you enjoyed Please review!**


	14. Epilouge The Job

"Come forth."

"No what do want?"

"My daughter is here to meet family, do tell her where I am?"

"Of course my queen."

She started to walk away so Lilith grabbed by the should and pushed her to the ground.

"You will obey me Camille, or you will feel my wrath."

She trembled in fear, downworlders were so petty, even more so than the Nephilim.

"Yes, my queen, anything for you. Just please dont kill me."

She smiled her sinister smile, "Of course Lady Belecourt, just go and report back to me."

She gave a nod and bolted from the room.

Lilith laughed, her daughter will be hers.

**I would really aprriciate it if yall would write a review so I know wether or not I am on the right track thanks!**

**Now go read The Past Generation**

** /s/10835022/1/The-Past-Generation**


End file.
